Dinner Date
by Herochick007
Summary: Neville wants everything to be perfect for dinner with Hermione.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

****Hogwarts Gym  
Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp****

**2\. Sit Ups - At least 500 words in the genre, Romance.**

**April Auction House **

**Day 12 - Auction 2 - Blind Hermione Pairing: Hermione/Neville **

**Word count: 752**

Neville arranged the flowers on the table for the third time in the last three minutes. He really wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He touched his fingertips to the small box in his pocket. Tonight had to be perfect.

He looked at the clock. Five minutes. She would be here in five minutes. He went to mess with the flowers for the fourth time when he heard a knock on the door. He nearly tripped over his own feet running to answer it.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"Neville, ohh, I love red roses."

"I remembered you said they were your favorite," Neville stated proudly. They'd been dating almost a year now, and he remembered nearly everything Hermione said she liked and didn't like.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment," he added. Hermione smiled sliding into a chair. She noted the wine glasses on the table, the bottle chilling in a metal bucket. Neville really had tried to recreate their first date at a muggle restaurant.

Neville had moved to the kitchen and she could hear him moving pots and pans. He was so sweet, trying to everything. She almost got out of her seat to help him, but stopped. Neville would have asked her for help if he wanted it. He had become much more confident since the war.

"Alright, I've got shrimp linguine, with a garlic sauce," Neville announced carrying a large skillet into the room and setting it on the table. Hermione discreetly cast a cushioning charm on the table to keep the tablecloth from burning.

"It looks amazing, Neville," she whispered taking a deep sniff. "And smells even better."

"Just let me grab the garlic bread, why don't you go ahead and pour yourself a drink. I was told this wine paired nicely with seafood." Hermione nodded taking his advice. She took a small sip of the wine and agreed it would pair nicely with the shrimp.

"And the garlic bread," Neville announced. Hermione allowed Neville to serve her the linguine. She knew he liked being the gentleman, but not to the point where she felt helpless. Maybe that's why the relationship was lasting so long. Hermione and Ron had broken up after only two months.

"How was your day?" Neville asked as they began eating.

"The usual. It's not easy being a muggle-born witch in a ministry run by pure-bloods who think they know better than anyone else," Hermione answered. Hermoine had taken a job in the ministry, which she was working very hard to reform. "Yours?"

"Well, we managed to get the fanged geranium repotted. That was an adventure." Neville worked for Hogwarts as an assistant professor under Professor Sprout.

"And how much damage did it do to you first?" Neville held up his left hand which was wrapped in gauze.

"It's mostly healed, the skin's just a little raw." They had finished eating their pasta.

"I love your cooking, Neville."

"I'm glad, Hermione. There's dessert also, I made something new called a 'java cake'. It's like a lava cake but with coffee flavored filling."

"It sounds good. If you decide to give up on teaching, you could always open a restaurant of your own."

"I'll file that idea away. Here, let me get your plate." Hermione watched her boyfriend make his way back to the kitchen. She sighed happily. Her eyes slipped over to her bag, the same small beaded bag she took everywhere. The small beaded bag that held a small box, she knew it was a bold move, and was worried Neville might not like her taking the initiative, but he was the one who had asked her out. He knew what he had been getting into. She pulled the box out and held it in her hand.

Neville walked out of the kitchen, a plate in each hand. He set Hermione's down in front of her and set his at his place.

"Hermione, we've been together for nearly a year now."

"Yes."

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and, well, I..." Neville slowly dropped to one knee in front of her and pulled the box from his pocket. A ruby ring glittered in the center. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione nodded, her mouth hanging open. Neville rose to his feet pulling Hermione up with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's a 'yes' right?"

"Yes, Neville. That's a yes," she whispered kissing him again.


End file.
